<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onigiri, Luv by awesamu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558961">Onigiri, Luv</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu'>awesamu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AtsuHina, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, miyahina, osahina, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesamu/pseuds/awesamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata came across an annoying fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/gifts">omigiris</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on the way back home from school when Shouyou's eyes was met with a pair of dark grey ones.</p><p> </p><p>Shoyo halted to a stop as he slowly tried to approach the silver furred fox. It was then when he was close enough that he saw tears in the creature's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Why is it crying? Is it lost? Was Shouyou's questions.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou crouched down in front of the fox. When it didn't budge, Shouyou reached out his hand and tried to pat it. The fox stiffened under Shouyou's hand, but that didn't mean the fox would show any sign of fear. It was 6 in the afternoon, Shouyou was supposed to head straight for home, but as he ran his small fingers through the soft, silver furs, he thought, 'ah, i'll be fine.'</p><p> </p><p>"You should be careful, someone could mistook you as wild and you'd get in big trouble for that," Shouyou muttered, more to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The fox couldn't fully grasp what the orange boy just said but it sounded like he was being degraded so it growled and glared at the kid. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey it was just a warning!" Shouyou responded knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>For a wild fox to be perceived as not wild from a mere human is insulting, but the fox decided to let it slide when Shouyou gave the fox his leftover onigiri and thought it would spare the orange idiot's life.</p><p> </p><p>For now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The only explanation on how Osamu had ended up here, apart from his brother being a total jerk, was that he was separated from Atsumu. As siblings, specifically twins, it's normal for them to argue and bicker all the time. But today... today was different. The fact that Osamu would shed even a single tear for Atsumu was proof that this one was far more different than the ones before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm home," Shouyou called, out of habit, as he entered.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou gave the fox a defeated look as the fox glared back at him.</p><p> </p><p>'So I brought him with me in the end,' Shouyou deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was careful enough to lead the fox to his room without looking suspicious and without having his little sister pointing it out, which would definitely cause a ruckus. </p><p> </p><p>"So... are you hungry?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was new, Shouyou thought, for all his life he was loved and accepted by animals-- well, most animals except for the boars which just happened to be scattered all over his place. Shouyou glance over at the fox awkwardly as the fox helped itself and settled on top of his desk, making itself feel like home. As if decorating his desk with scratches wasn't enough, the fox kept throwing one pencil at a time down to the floor. Out of pure boredom.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou could only watch as the fox continued to make a mess out of his floor after a few failed attempts of getting the fox to listen to him. Because, from what Shouyou understood through the fox's bored face, was that it has 'i will never submit to the likes of you,' written all over it.</p><p> </p><p>The fox rolled his eyes at Shouyou's attempt to make him comfortable. Shouyou was literally everywhere. He was at the kitchen then bam, he's back, asking the fox if he was hungry. Then Shouyou would bring a ball to the fox, a volleyball, as if he was representing his greatest trophy. Shouyou was here, Shouyou was there, Shouyou was everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Though Osamu would never admit aloud that Shouyou was a bit adorable when he fidgeted all over, picking the most comfiest blanket just for him, making sure he was cozy. Shouyou seemed to talk a lot about volleyball to the point that Osamu almost wanted to transform right here right now and tell the boy to stop and just get his damn rest, but he held back for a reason. A shameful reason he would definitely won't share.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu found himself immersed in Shouyou's voice, he found himself wanting to listen to it on repeat, he found himself enjoying Shouyou's reactions towards his own rants and stories, he found himself wanting to pinch the chubby little cheeks and squeeze it whenever Shouyou had the audacity to pout. Osamu thought, licking his lips, he wanted to know what Shouyou taste like.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Shouyou dozed off after a long ten minutes of mumbling about what obviously seems to be volleyball and how he couldn't wait to get in high school and find out what his team would be like. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he thought, peace and quiet. Definitely in denial of wanting ti hear the melody once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was greeted with a handsome face the first thing in the morning when he woke up. A flush crept to his cheeks as he noticed how close he was with this stranger, how his face was only inches away from him, how even a slightest move would let their bodies collide against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Handsome, sure, but--</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shifted and groaned upon hearing the painfully loud voice, making Shouyou sat straight up but immediately regretted his decision as he crashed down to the floor. 'Curse you tiny bed!' Shouyou hissed. As Shouyou tried to scramble back to his feet, he immediately fell back down upon noticing that the man was--</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHY ARE YOU N-NAKED? Y-YOU PERVERT!"</p><p> </p><p>As Osamu registered that in his head, his eyes shot open. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room as if he was experiencing a minor amnesia. He clearly looked surprised but his actions made Shouyou question him so.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Who are you?" Shouyou asked again, but rather quieter now.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu finally rest his eyes at the orange boy who was on the floor, gaping at him. He was impressed at how red Shouyou's face was. Haven't he seen a naked man in his life before? What a loser.</p><p> </p><p>...𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳.</p><p> </p><p>Shuddup.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Miya Osamu."</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Miya Osamu," he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>The orange boy was still in a daze. Of course, a stranger suddenly appeared out of nowhere, naked. How is he NOT confused? His mind was immediately snapped back to reality when Osamu was about to lift up the blanket and reveal his--</p><p> </p><p>"A-AH WAIT!" Shouyou jumped up, surprising the other at his sudden action, and bolted straight for his closet.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was back a few minutes later with... clothes?</p><p> </p><p>"Please wear this," he said. No, more like, he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hesitated as he took the clothes from Shouyou, he gave the little one a once over, noting that Shouyou indeed had a small frame despite being only a year younger than him. </p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the clothing held between his hands, doubt flashed before him whether he would fit or not. But was surprised that it actually did. Apparently, as Shouyou explained it, the shirt was a gift from his friend but the friend didn't double checked the size so he ended up getting Shouyou an XL sized tee without having any intention of doing so.</p><p> </p><p>It's a coincidence, isn't it? It's like...</p><p> </p><p>Fate.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu shake off the ridiculous thought, hating himself at how easily he could be flustered at that. </p><p> </p><p>"Ne, Osamu-san..." Shouyou began, making Osamu clenched his jaw from smiling. </p><p> </p><p>His name felt nice through Shouyou's lips, he thought. Osamu mentally slapped himself. </p><p> </p><p>"...Are you perhaps... a burglar?" Shouyou asked, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu finally allowed himself to smile. "Oh, yes. Sorry, I just got tired and wanted to rest for awhile--" Osamu stood up from the bed, all dressed with a black tee accompanied with gray shorts as he stared down at Shoyo, "--well, excuse me--"</p><p>"--I'll be continuing my business then," Osamu said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"EHHHH????" Shouyou froze in his position as Osamu patted his shoulder as a sign of 'comfort.'</p><p> </p><p>It actually took Shouyou a solid minute before realizing that Osamu was being sarcastic. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop joking around!!" Shoyo blushed in embarrassment upon being caught like that. "Who are you seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed. "I'm from another dimension. There I'm considered a mortal, but here, hmm... I guess a handsome naked dude would suffice now for ya."</p><p> </p><p>If Shouyou's face was red earlier, then right now it's RED, capital letters. Yes, there's a difference.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I'm the fox ya picked up yesterday." Osamu clarified boredly. "Ya see, us mortals live our first few days with whoever happened to picked us up. I guess luck wasn't on your side, kid."</p><p> </p><p>Shoyo guffawed at that, still unbelieving what he was witnessing right now.</p><p> </p><p>"So you're telling me that you'll live with me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"For a few days?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Silence embraced the two idiots standing, facing each other, in the little room for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>"HAH???!! And you expect me to explain all that to my mum? What should I say? Oh, this is my friend from another dimension, definitely not a hentai that appeared out of thin air in his birthday suit."</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," Osamu started, in his defense, "I'm really not hentai. And I didn't appear out of thin air."</p><p>Hinata gaped at that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know what," Shouyou inhaled, grabbing Osamu's hand, which took him, yet again, by surprise, as he followed the orange boy to the... window??</p><p> </p><p>Shoyou opened his window, letting the cold breeze of the morning wind enter his small room, and pushed Osamu forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave."</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was known for how loud he tends to be, for his amazing jumping skills, for his kindness, for his positivity and support towards anyone and everyone. Either an enemy or a friend. It doesn't matter if you'll end up getting annoyed by Shouyou, because that's his nature, he's annoying, yet you can't help but to look out for him, you can't help but to check up on him.</p><p>Heck, even his complaints and hateful remarks would probably lift up your spirits.</p><p>So having Shouyou kicked out a mortal was new and surprising even for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu turned around and shot the orange boy his death glare. "Excuse me?" He gestured towards the window, clearly insulted. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Shouyou crossed his arms over his chest. "You expect me to let you leave through the front door?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yes? I walked inside through the front door," Osamu shot back, lifting up his chin as if to mock the younger one.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou, not wanting to back down, fired back, "you were a fox then."</p><p> </p><p>Though Osamu knew he was at a disadvantage here, he wouldn't want to back down that easily and lose to a mere human. Especially to someone far smaller than him. He hate to say it, but he had never been so grateful for his height, Osamu took this advantage to glare down at the shorter one, enjoying how Shouyou had to take a few steps back just so his neck wouldn't hurt from looking up so long.</p><p> </p><p>The two ended up having a showdown early in the morning, in Shouyou's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouyou, are you awake?" a woman's voice, his mother, called out from somewhere inside the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes!" Shouyou answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm? Aren't ya gonna get ready for school, Shouyou-kun?" Osamu asked.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Shuddup! Aren't you gonna leave?" Shouyou asked, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," was his only response, which irritates Shouyou even further.</p><p> </p><p>After an accurate two minutes of glaring at Osamu who found something else to entertain him, Shouyou decided to deal with the fox later and get ready for school. While Shouyou muttered to himself at how childish and a jerk Osamu was, as if Osamu couldn't hear that loud and clear, Shouyou picked up all the pencils that was scattered all over his floor. One pencil = One insult. Shouyou tidied up his desk, glaring at Osamu from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu averted his gaze from the crows flying across the morning sky to the grumpy boy glaring at him, Osamu stifled a chuckle when Shouyou stepped on a pencil he missed out on and dropped dead to the floor, rubbing his small foot in pain. Osamu held back the urge to snort, clearly Shouyou never stepped on a lego before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's make a deal."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Osamu lift his head up at this, his focus now 100% towards Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you stay with me for a few days in exchange of being my partner."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu's 100% turned into 120% upon hearing that. P-Partner? Shouyou wanted him to be his partner? Osamu blushed at the thought of them together, turning his head to face the window and the sky once again, avoiding Shouyou's intense stare, surely didn't want him to see how red Osamu's face was by now.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What are ya talkin' abo--"</p><p> </p><p>"Be my volleyball partner, Osamu-san."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Clone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was listening to umi's angelic voice while writing this &gt;&lt;<br/>it made writing soooo calming T^T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, you're here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three hours ago, Osamu refused the deal, partly because he's not interested and the other part because he's pissed off for giving himself false hope. So in the end, Shouyou won the fight and went straight to school after he made sure Osamu couldn't barged into his house again. At least without warning. </p><p>"You're here," Shouyou repeated, not taking his words seriously as he registered in Osamu's fox form, who was in fact standing a few meters away from him.</p><p> </p><p>In his school.</p><p>Particularly in the middle of the baseball field.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," Shouyou froze, "YOU'RE HERE!?"</p><p>Osamu rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Shouyou hissed and stomped his way to the fox when students around him started to turn their heads towards his direction.</p><p>Osamu growled, as it was his only way of communicating. He wouldn't want to transform here even if it was the last thing he'd do, there's no way he's exposing his nudes to all the pathetic humans who were stealing glances at him. What, Osamu thought bitterly, never seen a fox before? Osamu would care less about what anyone would think of him, heck, Osamu wouldn't even mind if he was the most hated mortal in the whole universe. But seeing Shouyou whimper from all the unnecessary attention was making Osamu boil from the inside. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu mentally sighed and walked away. Glad that people were too stupidly surprised that they didn't have the time to capture him in their stupid devices. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going, Osamu-san?" Shouyou asked, exhaustedly, following behind Osamu as the fox lead the two to somewhere quiet, not so far from the field yet far enough from the busy stares of busybodies lurking around.</p><p>Once they were both alone, it was faint but Osamu could've sworn he heard Shouyou let out a sigh of relief. Osamu smiled to himself, he was impressed yet again by the orange boy, Shouyou seemed to love the attention when it comes to volleyball and girls but get strongly intimidated when other unnecessary, stupid stuff such as him causing any trouble would gain more attention than the previous.  </p><p>Without warning, Osamu transformed into his human form, causing the blood to rush in Shouyou's cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"D-Don't d-d-do that!" Shouyou cried out, facing away, anywhere, other than the naked Osamu in front of him.</p><p>"Do what?" Osamu asked, ever so innocent.</p><p>"Y-You're naked! You know there's bugs everywhere, don't you?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not naked," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>With that statement, Shouyou turned around. It's true, Osamu was fully clothed in a matter of seconds. Osamu smiled softly with a bento held between his hands. He made his way to a huge rock situated near a tree and settled there, gesturing his hand for Shouyou to come over and sit beside him. Shouyou who was in a lost of words, made his way to the mortal and sat across from him. </p><p>"What's that?" Shouyou asked, pointing at the bento.</p><p>"Dun dun dunnnn!" Osamu opened the bento to reveal six different kinds of onigiris, unconsciously chuckling to himself.</p><p>'He's definitely lost it,' was what Shouyou had thought before he blushed again at Osamu's sudden change in attitude.</p><p>Osamu, a minute late in realizing what he just did, blushed, probably even redder than Shouyou's. </p><p>Osamu cleared his throat, "ya didn't have breakfast this morning, and ya forgot ta have lunch last night."</p><p>Shouyou's face was bright with wonder and joy as he stared down at the bento, if there was anything he loved more than volleyball, this is it, food. Though his favourite food is Tamago Kake Gohan in general, he still loves and appreciates every kind of food displayed in front of him. Shouyou was beaming and Osamu was wincing from the brightness. </p><p> </p><p>That is until Shouyou stared longingly at the bento, squinting his eyes before firing a look in Osamu's direction. </p><p>"Isn't this Natsu's bento?" </p><p>Osamu gulped, "Natsu?"</p><p>"My little sister," Shouyou said flatly.</p><p>Osamu hummed in response, taking a huge bite of onigiri. Definitely not ignoring Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-san," Shouyou warned, "did you break into my house?"</p><p>Osamu closed his eyes as he swallowed, nodding shamelessly. </p><p>"Osamu-san," Shouyou grumbled.</p><p>"Gimme a break, will ya? Those boars were so hard to handle, they ain't even scared of wilder animals than them which is me, I'm wilder, stronger, they wouldn't stand a chance," Osamu protested, huffing and pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest like a little kid.</p><p>Shouyou stared at the pouting boy across from him for a moment before laughing out loud, he didn't care if he looked crazy right now, just thinking about Osamu having a hard time trying to settle with the boars was sending joy to his mind. Osamu glowered at that. </p><p>"Are ya done?" Osamu asked, his voice flat and annoyed.</p><p>"Ye--" Nope. Shouyou continued laughing again as his mind went all over the thoughts of Osamu running his ass away from the boars which were way bigger than him, and way stronger. Forget what Osamu said, those huge boars were definitely stronger than his tiny fox ass.</p><p>'Gee,' Osamu finished his onigiri as he thought, 'he sure does like seeing me suffer.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou suddenly perked up and turned his head to face the school building behind him as he muttered along the lines of, 'ah, break time's over,' causing Osamu to tidy up the bento for Shouyou. He wasn't sure what or how Shouyou heard it, probably his animal instincts which was far more better than Osamu's even though he was a fox himself. He wouldn't say that aloud though. Shouyou's the real animal, Osamu thought.</p><p>"Take this," Osamu said, pushing the bento to Shouyou's palms before standing up and dusting off his pants.</p><p>Shouyou looked up at him. Osamu looked down at Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou continued on staring. Osamu averted his gaze away.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou tilted his head, still staring. Osamu, feeling uncomfortable under Shouyou's gaze, turned around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say, where did you get these clothes?" </p><p> </p><p>"I... found it," Osamu said, ending it with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"You stole it," Shouyou accused.</p><p>"No. Aren't ya going to class?" </p><p>"Aren't you going to return that?" Shouyou asked as he stood up.</p><p>"In a few days, yes," Osamu said.</p><p>"HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU STOLE IT!" Shouyou pointed his finger at him accusingly with a proud grin plastered to his face.</p><p>"Just get yer ass to class and don't doze off," Osamu snapped.</p><p>"'Kay 'Kay," Shoyou chuckled at Osamu's outburst, "did you make this, Osamu-san?"</p><p>Shouyou's eyes were sparkling as the bento in his hands has now grabbed his attention. He was staring at it lovingly, it made Osamu wanted to slapped that bento away and pulled Shouyou into a tight embrace. Screaming to the whole world that Shouyou was his and his only. If it wasn't for the fact that Osamu were the one who made the onigiri, he would've been jealous as fuck. Thank god, he shouldn't perceive food as his competition anyways. Right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A sudden thought snapped Osamu back into reality, hard. Why is he acting like he's head over heels for someone who just happened to pick him up from the streets? Why does Shouyou have such a big impact on him? Why does Shouyou kept appearing in his trail of thoughts? Why does everything he's been thinking these past few hours, all end up leading to none other than the orange boy who was beaming down happily at the bento, Shouyou? Why does he feel all giddy whenever he heard Shouyou's voice?</p><p>Why, Why, Why.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-san?"</p><p>"Nah, found it at the trash nearby, enjoy," Osamu said as he turned around and headed to who knows where. Leaving Shouyou speechless and dumbfounded as he stared at Osamu's broad back. </p><p>As he stared at Osamu's back...</p><p>Still staring at Osamu's back...</p><p>Osamu's almost out of his sight by now but he was still staring. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!" Shouyou shouted. </p><p>Osamu, clearly a few feet away from him now, snickered. </p><p>Shouyou grumbled to himself in annoyance as he made his way to the school building, only when he was finally seated in his seat that he realized that Osamu was just being a sarcastic jerk. 'Gah!!' Shouyou stressed in his head, still annoyed, 'what is this deja vu feeling!?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-" Shouyou zoomed his way to the human fox, "-san."</p><p>Osamu hummed in response, he was crouched down and his back facing the smaller as he continued plucking out the strawberries and placing it gently on the basket next to him.</p><p>"Throw me a toss," Shouyou said.</p><p>"Hmm, lemme think 'bout it," Osamu said in a flat tone, "no."</p><p>"Oh, come oonnn," Shouyou whined, crouching dangerously close beside Osamu, "just one, pleaase?"</p><p>"N-No."</p><p>"Why are you picking strawberries anyway?" Shouyou frowned. </p><p>"It's part of the ingredients."</p><p>"Ingredients?"</p><p>Osamu grinned down at the curious Shouyou next to him, "strawberry cupcakes."</p><p>Shouyou's devastated face immediately made a hundred eighty degree turn as he was now beaming at the mention of food. Osamu felt his chest tightened, he was blessed with the sight of Shouyou being a cute mess as the younger's thoughts of volleyball are now replaced with food, thus helping Osamu pluck more strawberries. 'Oh,' Osamu thought, 'what is this feeling?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you gonna make the cupcakes though?" Shouyou asked.</p><p>Osamu opened his mouth but was instantly interrupted by Shouyou.</p><p>"I'm not letting you inside my house."</p><p>Osamu frowned.</p><p>"Until you throw me a toss," Shouyou smiled, sweetly.</p><p>It was too sweet and too pure that Osamu felt, for once, weak. He felt like he was shrinking underneath Shouyou's mocking gaze, he felt like Shouyou was challenging him to a challenge he knows he'd lose. It was then he realized that his body became unconsciously stiff. How can a mere human-- no, how can this tiny human make Osamu, who far bigger, so weak in the knees?</p><p>Shouyou stood up and stretched his body, looking around. He wondered how Osamu found this place, he's never been here before. Two hours ago, Shouyou was surprised to see Osamu waiting for him with his bike outside the gates of his school, totally ignoring the weird stares Osamu was given from all the students. He then told Shouyou to accompany him to the farm, which in Shouyou's defense, was too surprised and confused and was then absentmindedly dragged to the farm. It was a small farm owned by someone around his neighbourhood. Osamu proudly commented that the only thing inside Shouyou's head is food and volleyball to notice other things around him, which made Shouyou huffed and puffed the whole walk to the farm after that snide remark.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Osamu sighed.</p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"I'll toss to ya."</p><p>Shouyou turned his head so fast he was surprised he didn't craned his neck for that. </p><p>"REALLY?!" </p><p>Osamu sighed, Shouyou's energy was too much it exhaust him. He nodded. Shouyou jumped, elated.</p><p>"MUM I'M HOME!" Shouyou called out, overly excited. "I BROUGHT STRAWBERRIES!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home!" his mother greeted, followed by Natsu as both of them poked out their heads from Natsu's room and stared blankly at Shouyou. </p><p>"Hello," Osamu said, bowing.</p><p>"Oh?" his mother raised a brow at the unexpected guest.</p><p>"Ohhhhh!" Natsu continued cutely.</p><p>"This is my f-friend, Miya Osamu," Shouyou introduced.</p><p>"I've never seen you around before," his mother said.</p><p>"I'm not from around here," Osamu explained, "I met Shouyou-kun through volleyball."</p><p>"Where are you from then, Miya-san?" </p><p>"Hyogo."</p><p>Shouyou was surprised at how smooth Osamu was. He gave no sign of hesitation or stutters in his speech.</p><p>Shouyou's mother frowned. "Hyogo? Isn't that far from here?"</p><p>Osamu nodded, "it is. That's why I'm staying here for a few days. Ah, if that's okay with ya, Hinata-san."</p><p>"Oh of course," Shouyou's mother gave a big thumbs up. Osamu smiled and if Shouyou squinted his eyes enough, he could see the relief flooding over Osamu's face. Osamu bowed shortly once again and headed for the kitchen as if it was his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Since Osamu was settled now, Shouyou headed for his bathroom, wanting to take his shower after those long hour of plucking strawberries. He sighed as he stood underneath the shower, letting the warm water run down his hair and body. It was yet another devastating day, remembering those times where he kept pestering his friends to toss to him but of course, he failed miserably. And then a few days ago, they finally agreed to help him for his tournament only for it to be his first and last match of his junior high.</p><p>This thought isn't anything new but, sometimes, Shouyou thought, being positive all the time is tiring. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-san..." Shouyou sobbed, inching closer to Osamu as he took the elder's hands in his, "y-your hands are god like, Osamu-san!"</p><p>"W-Wha--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu understood now why no one has ever genuinely hated Shouyou despite all the annoyance he'd give. Shouyou was positive and pure, he was pure to his words and that itself made him attractive. Even a guy like Osamu who've just known him for barely a day could tell how easily Shouyou could attract people without even having the intention of doing so.</p><p>Osamu spaced out as Shouyou bombarded him with compliments of how awesome his hands are to be able to create such delicious foods. Shouyou have only tasted his lazagna, onigiri and strawberry cupcakes, yet Osamu couldn't bring himself to think further of what would happen if Shouyou tasted his specialty, the Tuna Mayo onigiri. Osamu still wonders why he's so attracted to this oblivious little boy in front of him and decided that Shouyou was a human in disguised of a monster witch for the sake of his peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's play volleyball, Osa--"</p><p>Shouyou's mother cleared her throat as she stood behind her son with both her hands resting on her hips. </p><p>"And where do you think you're going, young man?"</p><p>"Outside?"</p><p>"Shouyou!" his mother cried in disbelief, "you have your entrance exam tomorrow!"</p><p>Shouyou gave in, slouching as he let go of Osamu's hand and head to his room. Osamu ignored the feeling of warmth that embraced his hand a few seconds ago, following Shouyou to his room. But not before he grabbed a huge bowl filled with strawberries with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ya need help studyin'?" Osamu asked, his dialect deepening as he talked through his occupied mouth, grabbing another strawberry as he sat atop of Shouyou's bed.</p><p>"What do you possibly know?" Shouyou retorted.</p><p>"Probably more than you," Osamu said, clearly offended.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't you just stay a fox..." Shouyou mumbled to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know you're being so racist here," Osamu rolled his eyes, "what happened to the compliant Shouyou-kun I first met?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou guffawed at that sudden comeback, his ears and cheeks were bright red. It was true though, Shouyou admits, he treated Osamu far better when he was a fox. When he thought Osamu was nothing but an adorable, grumpy fox. Now that he knew the adorable, grumpy fox was mortal, who apparently made his heart skip a beat whenever he got the upper hand, Shouyou felt like he shouldn't lose. Shouyou wouldn't want his dominance to be taken away that easily.</p><p>"Strawberries?" Osamu offered.</p><p>Shouyou sighed. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Shouyou was on his desk, trying so very hard to understand what he needs to understand since he doesn't even know what he doesn't know, Osamu was sitting atop of Shouyou's bed, the strawberries now finished. A blanket was cutely wrapped around him as he was not used to the cold unlike Shouyou. Which explained why he was cuddling Shouyou so tight on the first night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Which school are ya gonna go to?"</p><p>"Karasuno," Shouyou said, a smile apparent in his voice.</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘿𝙖𝙮 2 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪.</p><p> </p><p>The night went by pretty fast, Osamu fell asleep on Shouyou's bed while Shouyou fell asleep on his desk, drooling. When the two awoke by the loud noise coming from Natsu's room, Shouyou panicked, he was late. Worse, he wasn't prepared for his entrance exam. Osamu was annoyed that he was awoken from his own will but the annoyance immediately vanished when he saw Shouyou's bare body. Osamu's cheeks fumed, he decided to go back to sleep and pretend he never saw that. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou was getting ready for school. While his right hand was busy fixing himself into his uniform, his left hand kept turning the pages of the book situated above his desk. He was panicking, alright. He was forcing the words into his head too much that tears began to appear visible in his eyes. Shouyou knew that his friends, Izumi and Kouji, helped him study a few days ago, but that doesn't stop him from panicking. Osamu frowned underneath the blanket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu didn't like Shouyou, he's not in love with him, at least, that's what he kept telling himself. Osamu is definitely not worried for him. Definitely. Osamu tried to keep his mind sane as he followed Shouyou from behind. It was hard. He was a fox who only had four legs and Shouyou was speeding with his bicycle. </p><p> </p><p>When Shouyou stopped at the highest peak of the road, Osamu had to duck his head down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can come out now, Osamu-san."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu perked up at the mention of his name, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"Please go home, I don't want you to be captured," Shouyou said in a soft voice without even turning around.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Osamu approached Shouyou, a lucky charm held between his lips. Shouyou glanced at him downwards as he nudged Shouyou's legs, gesturing for him to take the lucky charm. Shouyou took it, smiling-- no, smirking. Which both made Osamu embarrassed and annoyed as shit. He turned around and went off sprinting, away from the embarrassment and away from Shouyou. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks 'Samu! Wish me luck!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘿𝙖𝙮 5 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly enough, Osamu and Shouyou got closer and it felt like they've finally broken the ice between them. Osamu thought back to yesterday when Shouyou was damn tired for accompanying him to the market and decided to wait for him next to the river nearby. Osamu was both relieve and sad, he expected Shouyou to like the market since he seems to like food so much, but apparently Shouyou has his limits too. Shouyou, after all, did complained a lot because Osamu was taking too long and Shouyou wanted to play volleyball, not get stuck between noisy crowds. Osamu frowned, it's only been two hours, he needs to use his sixth sense to pick the absolutely perfect fish in this market, fresh, has a very refreshing odor with bright red gills. Oh and perfect eyes, perfect, rounded, eyes.</p><p> </p><p>After another hour of Osamu picking fishes and buying extra for side dishes, Osamu stretched his body, happy that he got his food. He had to thank Shouyou though, specifically his mother, for lending him the money. Of course, he repays this through cooking. Not only that Natsu bought some clothes for him, Shouyou also bought some stuff for him. That stuff only being Shouyou's 'extra' volleyball, in Osamu's case, since he doesn't even know if he would take the volleyball with him.</p><p> </p><p>With huge occupied plastic bags carried in his hands, Osamu looked around to find Shouyou. When his eyes landed on the boy, he smiled softly, Shouyou was playing volleyball by himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's g--"</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Into the river.</p><p> </p><p>"--o??"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu dropped his plastic bags on the ground gently as he rushed to Shouyou, careful not to fall into the river too. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-YOU SLY FOX!" Shouyou cried aloud, furious, as he gasped for air.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't intentional."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right, you were RIGHT BEHIND me! I felt your breath on my neck!"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was how the ice broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop dozing off, Osamu-san!" Shouyou whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still new to this, ya know," Osamu huffed, throwing the volleyball directly at Shouyou who squeak and dodge. "Heh, so ya can't even receive that?"</p><p> </p><p>"S-Shut up!" Shouyou turned around, fuming as he went after the running volleyball.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu easily receive the ball that Shouyou threw to him, he sent it to the air above his head before changing into a setting position. His hands was above his head, his eyes glued to the ball, thinking of where he should send it. The easiest place for Shouyou to hit it. Shouyou stared at Osamu briefly, taking in Osamu's form as he stood beautifully under the sun. </p><p> </p><p>In this past few days, Osamu learned the basics of volleyball. He specifically loves spiking the ball. Yes, Shouyou was bad at tossing the ball, he doesn't even know where to toss it without discussing it beforehand, but Osamu preferred spiking over any other positions. Yet in this case, Osamu thought, as he stared at Shouyou's beautiful form, as if it was in slow motion. Shouyou raised his hand to the ball and--</p><p> </p><p>'Ah,' Osamu thought, 'I can set for ya all day, Shouyou-kun.'</p><p> </p><p>--wham! the ball hit the grassy ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘿𝙖𝙮 6 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Osamu blinked once. </p><p> </p><p>Twice.</p><p> </p><p>Thrice.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu rubbed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou, who was sleeping soundly, hugging Osamu from the side, woke up from Osamu's sudden movement. Shouyou yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes as well. He looked up at the blonde Osamu standing before his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Osamu changed his hair colour, was what Shouyou thought as he was only half awake.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou yawned again but stopped midway when he realized, with his eyes fully awake now, that Osamu was by his side. And the man standing before them was...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"𝗔 𝗖-𝗖𝗟𝗢𝗡𝗘!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>didn't know there's people who actually ACTUALLY enjoyed this ;-; i have a hard time expressing myself through words and considering that english isn't my mother language; i suck at writing ;v; </p><p>so all your comments disposed 20% of my anxiety thank you so much !! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Onigiri, Luv.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA FINALLY AAHAHAHASHDGLSDS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be frank, Osamu was capable of destroying Atsumu in the womb. But he was too nice and decided to spare his brother's life, now he spends the rest of his life living with that mistake. Osamu glowered at Atsumu who eyed him suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell 're ya doing here, 'Samu?" Atsumu sneered. "We're supposed ta stick together."</p><p>"Huh? I don't remember that being the rule." Osamu rolled his eyes, "how the fuck didja find me here anyway, 'Tsumu?"</p><p>"Who exactly do ya think I am, 'Samu?"</p><p>"An ass?"</p><p>Atsumu glared.</p><p>The two went into a deep telepathy war as each of them glared daggers at the other. Completely oblivious that Shouyou was right in between, confused and dumbfounded.</p><p>And cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A-A—A clone..."</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou somehow managed to steal Atsumu's attention away from his twin, which Osamu was relieved about but for some reason, he didn't like the idea of his brother meeting his Shouyou. He didn't like it at all. Atsumu's eyes widened as his eyes landed on Shouyou, as if he just realized Shouyou was there.</p><p>"Oh? And who's this?" Atsumu asked, fully interested as he helped himself to the bed and inched closer to Shouyou which made Shouyou winced as if he was being preyed on though he did an excellent job in hiding his fear.</p><p>"Back off." Osamu said, his tone hard and stern. </p><p>"Hmm?" Atsumu grinned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Osamu-san," Shouyou called, "you know cloning is illegal, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu deadpanned. Osamu not wanting to introduce Atsumu to his Shouyou but he was happy that Atsumu was being perceived as the clone and not him. Atsumu not wanting to deal with this and got up, helping himself throughout the window.</p><p> </p><p>"...well at least he used the window," Shouyou shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The night went smoothly in the end, Atsumu left Osamu and Hinata alone, said he wanted to take a look around Miyagi. Osamu was glad but he knew his brother far too well that that wouldn't be the last of him. Sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was still as confused as ever but Osamu promised him that he would explain everything in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>So the two went back to their slumber that Atsumu managed to ruin.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Cuddling.</p><p> </p><p>With each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝘿𝙖𝙮 6 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙮𝙤𝙪.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So..." Hinata took a seat next to Osamu on the porch, "last night. I'm assuming he's your brother?"</p><p>Osamu sips his coffee. "Yep. Unfortunately."</p><p>"What happened... exactly?"</p><p>"We were supposed to be at Hyogo but we got into a fight and I really didn't want to see his stupid face so here I am."</p><p>"Why Hyogo?"</p><p>"Well, ya see.." Osamu turned his body and face Shouyou, "remember how I told ya that every mortal could visit the human world? We were also given a precise destination where we should be."</p><p>"I don't remember you telling me every mortal could visit the human world but that's cool! Will you be punished then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'll make sure ya'll be punished alright, 'Samu," Atsumu said as he stood glaring down at the two. </p><p>Shouyou stiffened, Osamu noticed this. The aura Atsumu gave out probably scared the shit out of Shouyou-kun, Osamu thought. But Atsumu loved being in power and so he only smiled knowingly at Osamu who growled in return. </p><p>"Jealousy looks ugly on ya, brother," Atsumu comments, pushing the two boys away from each other as he helped himself sit on the middle. </p><p>"What?" Shouyou asked, being cute and oblivious as he inched away from Atsumu, who only moved closer.</p><p>"Anyways, what were ya two doing yesterday? What do ya call that, basketball?"</p><p>"It's volleyball!" Shouyou beamed.</p><p>"Ah," Atsumu nodded, handing Osamu a can of beer, chuckling, "ya looked really cool, Shouyou-kun. Ya moved me right here," Atsumu placed his hand over his chest, "I almost fell for ya."</p><p>Osamu took the can, irritated that he wasn't sitting next to Shouyou but of course, he wouldn't let his twin take in his irritation to his pleasure. Also irritated that Atsumu was more smoother than he was. He hated it.</p><p>Shouyou blushed at the comment, denying how he wasn't anything near as good as the Little Giant yet. Also denying that he wasn't God-Like or anything which both Atsumu and Osamu was very sure that they've never said that before. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou frowned, "you guys drink?"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smirked, "how old do ya think we are, Shouyou-kun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Around my age?"</p><p>"And how old are you?"</p><p>"Fifteen."</p><p>Osamu choked.</p><p>Atsumu snorted.</p><p>"We're a hundred and seven years, Shouyou," Atsumu said.</p><p>Shouyou looked at the two with pure disbelief, fear and admiration visible in his eyes, which made Atsumu and Osamu suddenly feel immeasurable power rushing through them. For some reason. </p><p>"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS DEAD YET?"</p><p>"We would be. If we choose life after this, we'd be human like ya, Shouyou-kun," Osamu said.</p><p>"Though we wouldn't remember shit," Atsumu mumbled.</p><p>Shouyou took the volleyball in his hands and fumbled with it, "what do you mean by that?"</p><p>"After visiting the human world, we could choose to continue living like how we are right now or choose a human life. But for every choice comes consequences," Atsumu explained.</p><p>"If we chose the first, we would continue living as an immortal. But if we chose the latter, we would lose every single memory we had until now," Osamu continued.</p><p>"Then..." Shouyou trailed, thinking, "...I will find you guys and tell you guys all the things you've forgotten!"</p><p>Atsumu and Osamu couldn't help but smile at that adorable, optimistic thought. But the smile didn't last.</p><p>"Ya don't have to worry 'bout that, Shouyou-kun," Osamu says, "because y'all lose the memories too."</p><p>Shouyou stopped. </p><p>The ball stop. </p><p>The wind stopped.</p><p>Maybe even his heart stopped too.</p><p>He had only known Osamu for merely a week but somehow, his heart felt so heavy at the thought of forgetting Osamu. What can he say, Osamu was his first ever partner, how could he just forget about that?</p><p>Noticing the sudden tension embracing the three, Atsumu cleared his throat and crushed his empty can easily, pushing it into the plastic bag. "Alright, let's go go volleyball. GO."</p><p>Shouyou's face lit up, making the other two heart's flutter in joy. </p><p>Shouyou wondered as well, why was he so easy to persuade? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't see why yer playin' that boring ass position, 'Samu," Atsumu rolled his eyes as he swung his hands and slammed the ball down, "being the hitter is better."</p><p>"I only play it for Shouyou-kun," Osamu whispers, his cheeks flushed red, only for his twin to hear.</p><p>Atsumu frowned. </p><p>"I think being the hitter is amazing too, Atsumu-san! You look very cool when you're in the air too!" Shouyou jumped as he threw more and more compliments to Osamu's most hated person in the world, his brother. </p><p>Shouyou kept saying how amazing Atsumu was despite him just starting volleyball a few hours ago. While Atsumu relished in Shouyou's showering praises, Osamu boiled in jealousy. He wanted to look cool in Shouyou's eyes too.</p><p>"'Tsumu," Osamu muttered, "why don'tcha try tossing too?" </p><p>Atsumu took an annoyingly long moment to think about this before he shook his head, "nah, I'll pass."</p><p>"'Tsumu..." Osamu growled.</p><p>"'Samu?" Atsumu mocked.</p><p>"Shouyou!" Shouyou grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The anger and jealousy in Osamu immediately deflated when Shouyou passed the ball to him, their fingers brushing slightly. Ah, Osamu thought, that's right, as long as Shouyou was happy, he was happy. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya seem enthusiastic today, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never had people playing volleyball with me like this so yes, I'm enjoying and having the best time of my life!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled, "...maybe I'll choose the second choice after all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three enjoyed a full five hour play on volleyball and collapsed right after, they were having too much fun that they forgot their limbs needed rest as well. Osamu was the one who looked worn out the most, he had been tossing and tossing and tossing and Atsumu refused to toss until the end.</p><p>Shouyou was surprisingly the least who looked worn out, the two of them was just as shocked when Shouyou offered to play some more. Atsumu forced Shouyou to practice more on his receiving instead of just spiking. Shouyou was embarrassed, not one but two of them commented on his bad receives, not to mention that they're both still beginners.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu inhaled sharply as he blocked the door to Shouyou's room, looking at his brother dead in the eye.</p><p>"Has my presence here doesn't tell ya anything, brother?"</p><p>Osamu didn't reply.</p><p>"It's time."</p><p>Osamu sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey g--" Shouyou stood behind Atsumu, stopped as he realized he just walked in into something serious, "--I made orange juice?"</p><p>Atsumu grinned, his eyes sparkling like a dog's as he took the cup from Shouyou's hand, "wahh! Shouyou!"</p><p>"Thanks," Osamu matched his twin's grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou slouched, looking like a deflated balloon. "Are you guys leaving?"</p><p> </p><p>The two, towering him, glanced to each other before nodding in unison. </p><p> </p><p>"We can't stay any more longer," Atsumu says. "We used up all the time left."</p><p> </p><p>Osamu didn't say anything. His brother said what had to be said. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou nodded, "I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu finished the juice in three gulps, excusing himself and placing the empty cup onto the sink before saying goodbye to Natsu, ruffling her hair, and helped himself exit the small house. Shouyou could see from the corner of his eyes that Atsumu transformed into a beautiful golden fox as his clothes slowly vanished into golden dusts. </p><p>"Shouyou..." Osamu started, playing with the hem of his shirt, "...t-this isn't goodbye. I-I-I'll see ya again, Shouyou, y-ya can count on that."</p><p>Shouyou stared at Osamu in utter silence, he definitely did not expect that to come out from the elder's mouth. Shouyou felt the heat slowly creeping up into his cheeks as he took Osamu's huge hand in his smaller ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise?" Shouyou asked, blushing from how silly he sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu smiled, intertwining their pinkies together, "promise."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Osamu let go of Shouyou's hand, replacing his hand with his half full cup into Shouyou's. As Shouyou watched the two fox barking at each other in their own language, he saw Osamu sneaking a glance back at him and for some reason...</p><p>He just knew.</p><p>He knew what Osamu was saying.</p><p> </p><p>'We'll meet again, Shouyou-kun.'</p><p> </p><p>And we will.</p><p>Shouyou thought as his hand clenched onto the small piece of paper, the last of his memory, the last and hopefully will stay.</p><p>Written on it was Osamu's name. With a cute doodle of onigiri.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But even then, by morning, the paper vanished.</p><p> </p><p>And so were his memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"KAGEYAMA!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was too focused on Shouyou that he was completely at a loss of words, he managed to let the little orange haired kid stole his attention away and scored a point from him. Atsumu gritted his teeth, annoyed and impressed at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>The twins admitted, they underestimated Shouyou. But that underestimating leaned more towards Atsumu, who has been eyeing Shouyou from their previous match. Osamu, on the other hand, gave no respect to someone who stupidly forgot to hit when he jumped for the ball. But oh how the two was immediately shook into how much Shouyou had wrapped them both into his tiny little fingers as he took away their attention.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu chuckled, his eyes too were focused on Shouyou. </p><p>"I think I'm hungry, 'Tsumu," he says, eyes dangerously fixated on Shouyou.</p><p>"The heck..."</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna win this, Bakageyama," Shouyou smiled at his setter, his first partner, and his considered rival. "With me here, you're invincible."</p><p>Kageyama knew just how many times he had heard those simple words coming from Shouyou, again and again. And yet his heart moved, again and again. Kageyama indeed felt invincible when he was with his Shouyou. And he relished on that feeling.</p><p>The two couldn't help but be jealous of Kageyama Tobio. They didn't know why. They didn't know how. They just do. But they mostly hated the fact how Shouyou puts his full trust into that setter. Atsumu, as a setter himself, felt this to the heart. He wanted someone like that. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted Shouyou.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the whole match, Shouyou wondered what had gotten the two twins into volleyball. Atsumu was so good at setting the ball while Osamu was just as good at spiking it. Shouyou was amazed. </p><p>The twins didn't know who this '#10' was except for the rumors of the godly quick attack. They had no trace of who he was in his junior high, but they felt a connection. Like a spark. It's disgusting, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>After a long, very long and tiring rally, Karasuno won.</p><p> </p><p>The twins didn't look as frustrated as they would always do, which surprised Suna and Aran quite a bit. Atsumu immediately went to Shouyou, his heart beating faster and faster in every step he took.</p><p>"One day," Atsumu says, directing his fingers to the little sunshine, "I'll toss to ya one of these days, Shouyou-kun."</p><p>Osamu muttered how ridiculous his twin was, now Shouyou looked as confused as ever. Osamu took a mental note that he would murder his twin later for making the first move. But now, his stomach calls.</p><p>Not only Osamu was sending death glares at his twin, but so was Kageyama, surprisingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a nice match, Osamu admitted. For someone like Shouyou to make him addicted just as much as food does, Osamu praised the orange boy mentally. He loves rice. And Shouyou is just that.</p><p>His rice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Congrats."</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>The two stared at each other.</p><p> </p><p>In front of the bathroom, if you haven't guessed already.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't..." Shouyou started, paused, looked away, blushing, then continue, "...don't I know you?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu frozed.</p><p> </p><p>They both stared longingly at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I think so too," Osamu says, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>"Here," Osamu offered Shouyou his bento.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's onigiri, luv."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I CAN FINALLY FOCUS ON SCHOOL NOW AHAHAHAH </p><p>BRB CRYING MYSELF TO SLEEEP</p><p>damn it school</p><p>:(((</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>